


The First Passion and the Last

by ks_villain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plug and Play, Slash, Tactile, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_villain/pseuds/ks_villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early days of the war, Soundwave has been damaged in battle and must rely on an old acquaintance to fix him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helloshepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/gifts).



> , who wrote a fantastic little Soundwave/Shockwave ficlet for me after _Out of the Past_. This was supposed to be my return drabble. Then porn happened. If you want to read Reka’s story first, you can find it [here](http://reka1207.tumblr.com/post/30692470100/war-of-wrath-asked-you-can-i-prompt-you-with-one) , but you don't really need it to understand this fic.

_Curiosity is the lust of the mind ~Thomas Hobbes_

***

The short walk down into the basement seemed to take forever. Soundwave’s legs gave out before they reached their destination, and Shockwave all but carried him the rest of the way. The sounds of battle receded the further they walked, along wide corridors and empty factory halls.

When they reached Shockwave’s lab, Soundwave was unceremoniously dumped on the first flat surface, which turned out to be an old-fashioned operating table. He did not protest the rough treatment, nor did he struggle when his legs were hoisted up until he laid flat on his back. His only reaction was to tilt his head slightly and regard the lab’s owner with steady interest. 

The massive purple mech leaned over him, unmoving and seemingly deep in thought. Then, after a few kliks, he straightened and typed a few commands into a console that was hidden from Soundwave’s view. A screen over their heads sprung to life, enveloping them in an ominous red glow. 

Soundwave never took his optics off Shockwave, but he noticed that only a small part of the spacious room was illuminated by dim lights, while the bigger part of the facility remained shrouded in darkness. It was difficult to say whether this was due to their dwindling energy resources or just a precaution to prevent him from spying on Shockwave's research. 

If so, it was a needless gesture, Soundwave thought with something akin to amusement, but one fitting Shockwave. He need not have worried. For once Soundwave was not interested in what was hidden on the other medical berths in the half-shadows. Under other circumstances he would have been tempted to take a look, but today he had other concerns. In his current state it did not seem a prudent course of action to aggravate the scientist.

However, the thought of being here in Shockwave’s private lab was undeniably thrilling; Soundwave couldn't help being intrigued. This was one of the few places on Cybertron where he was virtually blind, where he had no means of surveillance. He had always desired to uncover the secrets of these rooms, but Shockwave was as secretive as he was crafty. A worthy Decepticon, but one that was best watched from afar.

As if to mock his thoughts, Shockwave’s optic came closer still, until the wide set of his shoulders almost blocked out the light of the LED screens above. The purple mech looked as if he had all the time in the universe, as if everything else had suddenly stopped mattering. It put Soundwave ill at ease, to be under the intense scrutiny of that gaze, but his relaxed posture revealed nothing of his thoughts.

Now and then, Shockwave pressed a few keys on the control panel and took a few readings. Neither of them talked, because both of them preferred it that way, but also because their momentary truce felt somehow too fragile for words.

Soundwave knew that Shockwave was not only searching for damaged circuitry and wiring, he probably did a thorough check for hidden weapons and monitoring devices as well. He would hardly make the mistake of underestimating his “patient”. They knew each other well enough to be cautious. 

They both belonged to the selected group of Lord Megatron’s first followers. Early on during the war, they had had their differences, back when Megatron was still Megatronus and the Decepticon cause was in its infancy. They had recognized each other’s potential, each other’s dangerousness, and managed to largely avoid each other after that. 

Until now. 

Now Soundwave found himself at the mercy of the one mech whose actions he had never been able to predict with certainty, whose true motives he had never been able to figure out. He did not like it one bit, but he had no choice in the matter. 

On their slow walk down here, Soundwave had carefully calculated the odds and he had come to the conclusion that it was necessary to brush their past difficulties aside for now and allow himself to be repaired by Shockwave. He had to get back to where he was needed, to the battle and to Lord Megatron.

Explosions could still be heard far off in the distance, but Shockwave did not give any signs of having heard. He seemed deep in concentration. Several times, he rounded the table with heavy, reverberating steps to take up one of the tools arranged neatly on a nearby tray.

Judging by the data flickering over the screens, Shockwave had collected an extensive knowledge of Soundwave's rare frame type over the vorns. That in itself was little surprising, but the sheer amount of data the scientist possessed was astonishing. It was far more than Soundwave had been able to find out about the other mech’s heavily customized frame.

Soundwave was careful to keep his EM field tightly coiled around himself and his body language neutral. His long arms rested flat against the surface of the table. Only his visor moved, following Shockwave’s every movement.

Even the most battle-hardened Decepticons would have been more than just a little uncomfortable by now. They would be worn down by the tension and the uncertainty, just as Shockwave probably intended. But Shockwave should know better than to play this game with him. 

Soundwave just watched and waited, patient as always, even with an alarming number of emergency warnings clogging his HUD. The energon loss was beginning to effect him more and more every second, but still he remained perfectly calm. 

“Fascinating.”

Shockwave‘s voice almost startled Soundwave after the prolonged silence. It was a pleasant sound, deep and very controlled. There was little emotion in his manner of speech, but Soundwave’s finely tuned senses could feel the mech’s EM field shifting, opening up with a surge of uncontrolled anticipation, almost hunger.

Shockwave repeated the motion of his servo, prodding a nerve cluster with the tapered tool he had been using. “Did you not feel that?” 

Soundwave shook his head; no, there had been nothing. He did not resist when Shockwave pushed his legs apart and started inspecting them more thoroughly with his servo, his touch clinical and devoid of any gentleness. As if he were unused to test subjects whose discomfort actually mattered to him. 

Stoically, Soundwave kept his silence and never so much as flinched, even when the careless examination caused sharp stabs of pain to flash through his damaged neural net. The curiosity emanating from Shockwave still flooded his senses. It was rather distracting, to have such interest directed at himself.

“Your pain receptors have suffered minor damage.” 

Shockwave’s analysis was accurate, of course. Soundwave had noticed the damaged wires himself. In fact, all sensory feedback from his lower body was heavily impaired, up to the point that he had trouble moving his legs at all. He had not even been able to walk down here unaided. Shockwave had basically carried him the last few meters.

“I require access to your medical port.”

The memory of Shockwave’s strong arm around his waist came unbidden to Soundwave and the question went almost unregistered. When Shockwave prodded the hidden medical port at his right hip, he had to fight the urge to lash out in defense. The scientist’s action spoke of a familiarity with his frame that should have worried him more, but it was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate. 

The continued energon loss was starting to make his vision swim. At least Soundwave hoped it was the energon loss. For a moment he was no longer sure if he had calculated the risks of placing himself at Shockwave’s mercy properly. Had he made a dangerous miscalculation?

“Your continued mistrust is most insulting, Soundwave.” 

The impassive red gaze turned to his facial screen and a moment of understanding seemed to pass between them. Shockwave was right, his behavior was illogical. They both knew that Soundwave had sent an encrypted message to Megatron immediately upon arriving and had informed him of his whereabouts. 

Yes, entrusting his repairs to Shockwave was the logical thing to do. Because, unlike most of the other high ranking Decepticons, Shockwave could always be relied upon to follow the path of reason. That was what had made Soundwave come here in the first place. Logic dictated that Shockwave would not miss this chance to get on Megatron’s good side, that he would not forego such an opportunity to impress their Lord, just in order to satisfy his private curiosity. 

After a brief moment of hesitation, Soundwave retracted the cover of his medical interface hub. Shockwave seemed very pleased about it, downright excited – as far as words like these could ever be used to describe him. Starscream, who always liked to claim that Shockwave had no emotions, would have been surprised by the intensity of his fluctuating energy field. 

“I suspect you want to remain online for the duration of your repairs?” Shockwave continued almost conversationally. 

It was not really a question; they both knew the answer before it was asked. Soundwave might have decided to trust the other Decepticon with his repairs, but that didn’t mean he trusted Shockwave enough to let him work on his unconscious frame. Soundwave could deal with the pain. The prospect troubled him far less than being so utterly vulnerable. Besides, staying conscious was the only way to ensure Shockwave would not attempt to hack him.

Suddenly and without warning, a data cable was connected to Soundwave’s medical access port. The connection sparked slightly, before the charge evened out. The sudden penetration of his systems felt both invasive and jarringly intimate to Soundwave, and he shifted his hips in reflex.

“I suggest you lie still,” Shockwave droned. “The required procedure is extremely delicate. Unexpected movement has a high probability of resulting in permanent damage.” 

His optic swiveled towards the medical berth’s built-in restraints and Soundwave thought he detected a hint of giddy excitement in the mech’s field. Who would have thought. Soundwave’s only answer was to lie back fully against the cold surface in a wordless gesture of submission, resting his head against the table. 

He tried to rein in the last traces of his lingering uneasiness. But despite of all his reasoning, he could not help feeling a twinge of apprehension as Shockwave finally set to work on his legs. With some of his most sensitive cables and delicate components exposed, Soundwave knew that Shockwave could do a lot of damage in mere seconds if he so wished. 

There were rumors among the Decepticons, one more ghastly than the last, of what Shockwave did with the test subjects on his operating tables when he got carried away by his fascination. Soundwave had heard them all. Listening to the gossip of his fellow Decepticons was part of his job. 

Granted, most of the more outlandish stories were probably false, but the thought of what Shockwave could do to him...

A slight tremor ran through his slender frame as a cold servo touched his thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave's repairs have unexpected side effects. Soundwave indulges in a momentary fantasy.

There was no way Shockwave could have missed his reaction, but this time he decided not to comment on it. His difficult task appeared to demand his full concentration for the moment. Clearly visible in the dim lab, his optic glowed a bit brighter as he exposed the inner workings of Soundwave’s legs. 

The feedback from his EM field still puzzled Soundwave. With his finely tuned senses, he could feel the potent mix of curiosity and anticipation coming off the scientist in barely controlled waves. Their intensity made him dizzy and his spark beat a little faster every time one of them rolled over him, as if Shockwave’s excitement somehow rubbed off on him as well. 

Fortunately, Shockwave did not let himself be distracted from his work by his fascination. He worked efficiently and silently, never offering to explain what he was doing nor asking questions about the battle still raging outside. Without much ado he just grabbed Soundwave’s damaged legs and pushed them into whatever position he required.

The silence was oddly relaxing for Soundwave, who was soon fighting to remain alert. As it became more and more obvious that Shockwave knew what he was doing – not that he had ever doubted the mech’s expertise – the communications specialist gradually loosened his tense plating under the skilled touch.

It was difficult to follow the exact procedure of his repairs. Soundwave tried for a while, but a considerable number of nerve sensors in his legs were offline, which made the task impossible. He soon gave up and contented himself with just watching Shockwave work. 

Before he realized it, his thoughts had started to drift off. Contrary to his expectations, the repairs were not especially painful. The damage to his nervous systems also shielded him from the worst of the pain. But just as Soundwave started to lower his guard a bit, Shockwave suddenly squeezed a few wires that made him see static for a few kliks. 

While he was still recovering from the onslaught of sensation, Shockwave had already connected him to various machines and instruments. One by one he plugged them into Soundwave’s medical port, without so much as a warning. Several sockets were connected to multiple devices at once. The connectors were bumping against each other, straining him almost to capacity. It was too quick, too much and he was too exhausted to protest. 

When one of the cables was disconnected with a rough pull and snap, Soundwave swallowed a gasp. Shockwave briefly interrupted his work to gaze at his patient, almost expectantly, but when there was no visible reaction or any complaints forthcoming, he immediately went back to his work. 

The room spun around Soundwave. His multi-tiered link with the medical console had a curious effect on him, tilting the world and scrambling his sensory feedback. Suspicious despite his earlier reasoning, Soundwave checked for a well-hidden hacking attempt, but there was nothing he could detect. 

He was distracted by a faint brush of sharp fingertips against his inner thighs. Even though he could barely feel the touch, it was disconcerting for the sensitive metal there to be touched by another’s servo. But the constant, unrelenting closeness of another’s EM field licking against his own was infinitely worse. 

By now Shockwave’s field was no longer subtle. His curiosity was pushing against Soundwave’s awareness in a way that should have felt offensive, but only succeeded in increasing the communications officer’s own desire for information and his growing confusion. His core programming urged him to defend himself against the intrusive field, but at the same time his nerve sensors tingled with the tactile stimulation he was not used to receiving. It only got worse as the repairs progressed. 

As time went by, feeling came slowly back to Soundwave’s lower body. One by one, damaged wires were repaired and bundles of sensors in his legs re-activated with a sudden rush of stimulus. After the numbness their sensitivity was heightened to an almost unbearable level; every touch burned in a way that was raw and exciting. There was pain, but it was overshadowed by pure sensation. 

Soundwave’s core temperature rose slowly but steadily, as his spark pulsed faster and faster. Whenever a fleeting touch brushed against the exposed wires of his thighs, a wave of staggering pleasure rolled through his oversensitive sensor net. Wave after wave followed and they kept coming until he lost count. 

The pain Soundwave could have taken in stride. It was something he was used to. But the lingering ache in his limbs soon disappeared completely. It morphed into a cacophony of pleasure that was so much harder to deal with, because Soundwave had not expected it and he was utterly unprepared to face it. 

Offlining his optical feed only made matters worse, he discovered. The fact that he could not see what Shockwave was doing made his anticipation increase tenfold, until he could no longer distinguish to which of them the emotion belonged in the first place. His EM field automatically tried to synchronize their frequencies. Soundwave took care to hold it in, but it was getting more and more tempting to just let their fields blend together. 

Not knowing where the next touch would come made everything more intense, but Soundwave did not seem to be able to online his optics again. Then Shockwave made a few humming noises. His voice resonated at a frequency that only increased Soundwave’s distress. He felt hot, despite receiving several warnings about his dropping temperature levels.

All the while, a cold and detached part of his processor was busy admiring Shockwave’s handiwork, which he could properly appreciate, now that he could feel his lower body again. Despite having only one servo, his repairs showed the mech’s brilliance, which was so little encumbered by matters of moral and ethics.

Soundwave had always admired Shockwave’s competence; he had no problems with admitting that to himself. The knowledge he must have stored in his vast memory banks, with all those experiments and inventions! To have access to such a wealth of data had always been a tempting idea for Soundwave. Not enough to ever approach the other mech, of course.

Shockwave’s servo brushed against his interface panel, causing a spike of current to travel right to his spark. Soundwave almost twitched. To make matters worse, Laserbeak pinged him in dismay and he had to focus on calming his symbiont, sending reassurance through their bond. 

Soundwave was slightly alarmed by his own responsiveness, but not embarrassed. He was not worried about Shockwave’s sensibilities either – the purple mech must have caught on to his obvious arousal long ago, as the monitors showed his condition for everyone to see. Physically, his reaction was easy to explain. Accidental stimulation was not unheard of under such circumstances; it was just a normal response to the newly wired nerve sensors. 

However, Soundwave really did not want to distract Shockwave from his delicate work. A slip of the servo right now could have dire consequences and Soundwave did not particularly care for being restrained by the medical berth’s shackles. He had little doubt that Shockwave would just immobilize him if he failed to control himself. 

Above all, Soundwave had no wish to let it come to a physical conflict between them. Despite their difference in size, Soundwave knew his fighting skills to be superior. But in his current state, it would be foolish to let it come to an open confrontation. 

Thus all he could do was lie back and try to endure the experience, torn between wishing the torturous touch to end and wanting to allow his body to react to it. Another barely concealed shiver ran through his frame. As much as Soundwave disliked losing control, there was little he could do to block out the onslaught of sensations. He already diverted considerable processor power to the task of fighting not to flinch, of keeping his hips from rising to press more firmly into the light touch. His whole body was straining against the rapidly building arousal. 

The burning sensation in his spark was getting more and more difficult to ignore as Shockwave continued to touch him. The fact that he had not been touched all that much in what was probably eons contributed to the problem. Soundwave had no problems admitting that either. Another barely concealed shiver ran through his frame.

Shockwave chose that moment to flood his body with energon through an induction port directly into his main fuel line and Soundwave was forced to stop thinking altogether and focus his processor entirely on the task of fighting against the rising tide of pleasure. Suddenly he was wide awake and burning with charge. _Primus._

Now that it was no longer hindered by his low energy levels, Soundwave’s interface equipment attempted to boot up. He managed to cancel the process just in time, but his vents roared to life as his core temperature went up, fuelled by the administered energon. 

Again, Shockwave did not comment on it, but his EM field brushed against Soundwave’s in a manner that was just barely light enough to be unintentional. Soundwave cursed inwardly. Were it not _Shockwave_ looming over him, he would have long since suspected ulterior motives. But the mech was known to have no interest in interfacing at all. Soundwave had lots of evidence that suggested these rumors at least were true. 

And indeed, throughout the whole procedure, the scientist’s touch had remained methodical and cold. Metaphorically speaking, for Soundwave could feel the warmth of the massive body whenever Shockwave leaned over him. It felt like a furnace against the cold metal of the operating table in his back. 

Unfortunately, his servo was also very thorough in its search for further damage. Occasionally it brushed against the rims of Soundwave’s interface panel, but Soundwave never thought of it as anything but coincidence. The thought that Shockwave could be interested in more than just taking him apart for science never even crossed his mind. 

However, the thought of satisfying his own curiosity by interfacing with Shockwave looked more and more attractive by the second. It was not prudent to put these thoughts into action, of course. It was much too risky and would likely aggravate Shockwave. 

Yet Soundwave could not stop from indulging in the fantasy. To get into the other decepticon’s processor and discover its darkest secrets both terrified and tempted him. He had to manually cancel the command to initiate interface protocols several times.

Since he had been dropped on the operating table, Soundwave’s arms had not moved from their non-threatening position, flat against the berth. His slender fingers pressed against the metal surface to hide their trembling. The cables connected to his medical ports vibrated with the excess energy building up within his frame and he burned to have them connected to another Cybertronian. He could do things with them that he was sure Shockwave had absolutely no idea were even possible.

For a short while Soundwave gave in to the fantasies. His awareness was reduced to the servo sliding up and down his legs, the claws skimming against his abdominal armor, the palm rubbing against exposed circuitry. His core temperature kept rising higher and higher, visible for everyone as the numbers displayed on the big screen. Soundwave did not care and kept his optics offline. 

After endless, merciless cycles, the wandering servo finally came to rest on his crotch, right against Soundwave’s warm interface panel. It almost did not register with Soundwave at first. It took him a few seconds to actually react. A long shudder ran through him.

“Fascinating,” Shockwave repeated, with barely more inflection than the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is my first attempt at plug&play interfacing. I hope it's still somewhat hot?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the occurrences of the last cycle, Soundwave would have never even thought about the possibility of seducing Shockwave, but now…

Soundwave’s whole frame went rigid as Shockwave’s deep voice washed over him, tearing through the constant noise of his own cooling fans. He could feel sharp fingertips tracing the panel covering his interface equipment. They skimmed over sensitive circuits and then tugged on a few cables, almost experimentally. It was not yet a proper caress, but the touch could no longer be called unintentional, not by a long shot.

After everything he had been through this cycle, Soundwave’s processor was slow to react. His automatic defense systems refused to register the servo on his heated plating as a threat. Far from it, his frame seemed to consider the touch very welcome. He could feel his spark pounding in his chest as his hips ached to push into the teasing strokes. 

While Soundwave was still struggling to catch up with reality, Shockwave’s servo got bolder, more determined in its exploration. Claw tips prodded every single nerve sensor in the vicinity of his interface equipment, methodically one by one. Soundwave managed to remain unmoving, but only barely. His mind was racing as he struggled to understand. 

What was it that Shockwave wanted from him? Was he expecting some sort of payment for repairing him? Or was it just idle curiosity? Did Shockwave just wish to see how he would react? Or did the mech get some sadistic pleasure from tormenting him further? Before he could come to a conclusion, however, the servo withdrew completely. 

A frustrated huff of hot air escaped Soundwave’s vents at the sudden loss of contact, regardless of his efforts to hold it back. He onlined his optical feed just in time to see Shockwave freezing in mid-motion, still half bent over his “patient”. His servo lingered in the empty air between them, as if he could not decide whether to touch him again or to pull it back fully. The little winglets on his back twitched. 

“I have finished your repairs. You can leave now.”

Shockwave pulled back a little, but kept his brightly glowing optic on Soundwave, who did not make a move to get up. To say he was confused by Shockwave’s behavior would be an understatement. It was extremely illogical for the mech to release him now, without making any demands in turn. 

A few kliks passed with both of them staring at each other, trying to gauge each other’s intentions. Then Shockwave appeared to tear himself away from whatever thoughts he was entertaining, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. Soundwave caught the little movement and he started to wonder what kind of effect their current situation had on the usually unflappable mech. More importantly, he wondered how he could use that to his own advantage.

“I said you can go,” Shockwave repeated unnecessarily, dismissing him with a nod towards the exit. He did not wait for Soundwave to move and immediately opened a concealed panel below his chest, pulling out a thin data cable. 

“I trust your report to Megatron will be … favorable.” 

His voice was still flat, but it seemed to hesitate in strange places. Far more telling was Shockwave’s EM field. He utterly failed at hiding the hunger, the want, in it. He probably had no idea how obvious all of that was to a mech like Soundwave. The only thing the communications specialist was still trying to decipher was the exact nature of Shockwave’s desires. 

Noticing that Soundwave had still not moved, Shockwave spoke again, this time with something very close to impatience in his voice.

“I suggest you dispel the heat in your frame before you go back to Megatron like that.” 

His tone suggested that he was not likely to give Soundwave any assistance with that. He almost sounded as if he wanted him gone as soon as possible, Soundwave thought with dawning realization. Doubtlessly, Shockwave was already busy imagining the experiments he could do with the data he had gained from examining him. Soundwave did not even want to know what the scientist would do with the data. But he did intend to do something about the charge wreaking havoc through his systems before he left. 

The chance presented itself immediately, when Shockwave gave in to his curiosity and plugged himself into the medical console to download said data. It was positively careless of him to get so carried away, Soundwave thought. Very unusual for such a careful and patient mech to forget that his “test subject” was still connected to the terminal as well. 

But it was also a chance for Soundwave to get what he had desired for a long time. When it came down to it, the prospect of getting into Shockwave’s mind was a hundred times more arousing to him than a mere touch could ever be. Maybe there was a small possibility for that as well, because now that Soundwave had gotten a first taste of it, he wanted that too.

He wanted the graceful fingers to touch him in a less controlled and clinical way. He wanted to see how far Shockwave’s interest in him really went. Beneath the scientist’s impenetrable exterior he had caught a glimpse of emotion… and he wanted to see more of that. He wanted to see Shockwave’s self-control crumble beneath his own skilled ministrations. 

To have desires such as these was rather unexpected for Soundwave, who had always craved the exchange of data more than any other form of conventional interfacing. But he was not about to pass up this chance. Who knew, maybe Shockwave’s future cooperation could be secured by making this pleasurable for him as well. Before the occurrences of the last cycle, Soundwave would have never even thought about the possibility of seducing Shockwave (it still sounded absurd to him), but now… 

Soundwave made his decision in a split second. His arm shot out so fast that Shockwave had no chance to escape. Deceptively slender fingers curled around one of the antennae on the cyclop’s head and yanked, pulling him half onto the berth before he could even think about struggling. Shockwave was not the only one who knew a few highly sensitive places on the other’s frame. 

Soundwave did not loosen his grip even when Shockwave’s prominent chest clashed against his own plating with an audible clang. It took only 2.45 astroseconds and he had found his way through the external console into Shockwave’s processor, where he hacked the first two firewalls with the speed of a single thought. 

“Soundwave! What…!?”

Before he could finish the sentence, Soundwave had broken through several further layers of defense. One by one he circumvented firewalls that were erected too hastily to keep him out. He found what he had been looking for with ease. Unlike other mechs, he did not need a primary interface cable for what he had in mind. 

With profound relief, and a surge of triumph that was once again rather unusual for him, Soundwave manually initiated Shockwave’s interface protocols. He was startled to find that they had not been used in eons, or perhaps much longer. As he had anticipated, now it was Shockwave’s turn to go utterly still on top of him. But he did not relax his crushing grip on the sensitive antenna, just to be on the safe side. 

Almost instantly, Soundwave could feel the heat growing in the massive engine pressed against him. He was careful not to cause Shockwave any pain, but creating a proper link in such a way was difficult. He might have pinched a few sensors in his tight grip, but he rather thought that Shockwave deserved a little payback for his less than gentle examination earlier. 

The whole experience was different from using interfacing cables, but surprisingly, it turned out to be extremely pleasurable for both of them. It was as if they fit each other in a way that defied statistical probability. 

The antenna in his grasp trembled and Soundwave shivered as well, their frames in perfect synchrony without even trying. The sudden feeling of connectedness between their minds was new to Soundwave. He could not remember ever feeling such passion, not like this. It was a strangely familiar pleasure, even if he was sure he had never experienced anything like it. 

Soundwave’s slender body pressed up against the much heavier frame, finally free to writhe and move as much as he wanted. It was liberating and Soundwave softened his grip a little. He reduced the pressure on dented sensor arrays and began stroking up and down, almost an apology for his earlier roughness. His other servo came up and explored the massive canon arm, his fingers tracing along the edges of the angular chest. 

Shockwave had been utterly stunned at first, but now he slowly seemed to come back to himself. His optic flickered erratically as he briefly attempted to escape Soundwave’s manipulative touch. Only now he seemed to remember that he was supposed to be wary of his fellow Decepticon. But Soundwave had no intention of letting him go. He replayed Shockwave’s earlier words, loud and clear: 

_‘I suggest you lie still.’_

Shockwave went obediently and satisfyingly limp as Soundwave started to feed him with data through their connection: ideas, thoughts and carefully strewn hints of secrets. Between the bursts of data there were images of Soundwave’s lithe frame arching up into Shockwave’s touch, pictures of all the things Soundwave would allow him to do. In as much detail as possible, Soundwave let the other feel what he had been feeling earlier, showed him his willingness to be touched and claimed. 

Shockwave’s cooling vents switched on and their powerful thrumming vibrated through the both of them. His mind responded eagerly towards Soundwave’s gentle touches and he took greedily from the stream of data offered to him. At one point he tried to vocalize something that could have been Soundwave’s name, but static distortion made it impossible to tell. 

Soundwave was pleasantly surprised at how easily Shockwave’s control was slipping, how strongly he was reacting to this kind of seduction. All thoughts of resisting him were long forgotten; Soundwave could feel it in his shifting EM field. It openly radiated curiosity, pure and unbelievably deep desire for knowledge and for new information, and an obsession with things that were horrifying and fascinating at the same time. 

Trapped between their bodies, Shockwave’s servo started to move as in Soundwave’s fantasy, which was now shared between them. He drew sharp claws along a newly welded scar on Soundwave’s hips, scratching over sensitive metal, and Soundwave could no longer hold himself back. He finally opened up his own EM field and allowed his desire to bleed out and answer Shockwave’s hunger with his own.

“What are you…”

Shockwave broke off and droned tonelessly in approval. His faculty of speech was completely gone by the time Soundwave decided to increase his efforts. The communications specialist kept pushing images through their link, of himself being restrained by the berth’s shackles (and the moan Shockwave could not quite suppress at that told him he had guessed right about the mech’s proclivities).

Soundwave no longer attempted to slow the other Decepticon down. Shockwave’s hunger was contagious and was impossible to resist. Plus, the knowledge that Shockwave was this curious about _him_ intrigued Soundwave in turn and fuelled his own spark-felt desire for information. 

Scraping together the last remains of his considerable patience, Soundwave kept teasing, aiming to coax the other into opening up his mind and to share more of himself. He added a few other experiences that he thought would appeal to Shockwave, such as memories of a gladiator’s heavy frame pressing him down. That got a very enthusiastic reaction, too. _Interesting_. So that was something else they had in common.

Sooner than he would have liked, exhaustion pulled at Soundwave and made him shake. He was forced to press closer against heated purple plating to hide it, forced to rest his facial screen against a broad shoulder and reluctantly slow down his pace. 

In the end it was Shockwave’s own curiosity that made him take a more active role, not just Soundwave’s fatigue. The scientist was still reluctant to share his thoughts and memories, but he clearly enjoyed the ecstasy he inflicted on Soundwave. He gave a first mental brush through their connection, curious to see his interface partner’s reaction. Soundwave answered with a series of long drawn out pulses of pleasure that seemed to please him well. 

When it came to giving pleasure, Shockwave was apparently just as careless and rough as he was with everything else. Even the small amount of data he decided to share was almost too much. So many ideas, experiments, inventions, projects -- it was pushing at the limits of Soundwave’s strained awareness and made him shake uncontrollably. He could feel the overload building in his whole frame, from his pulsing spark to his legs, which had at some point slung tightly around the purple frame of their own accord. 

They had been connected for what could only be a few moments. Normally Soundwave enjoyed a longer, slower interface, but it was clear to him that neither of them would last much longer. Relentlessly, Shockwave pushed them towards the edge with all the force of his powerful mind. Clearly he had no experience in prolonging the pleasure of this act, as well as no desire at all to do so. His field flickered a few times before it exploded all around Soundwave. 

Unable to resist much longer, Soundwave followed right after him, the fresh energon making his charge sharp and his overload so intense it was almost painful. He did not complain about the weight slumping against him, pressing him flat against the operating table. The warm glow of satisfied desires still drifted through their shared thoughts for a few moments, but Soundwave was quick to pull himself out with steady fingers. 

Shockwave groaned. As soon as he had fully regained consciousness, he pushed himself up warily, as if he did not trust Soundwave to not pull another unexpected stunt on him. The next thing he did was check himself for malware, doing a scan of his lab as well. He obviously expected Soundwave to have hacked him or planted some sort of spying device while he had been momentarily distracted. 

Soundwave resisted the urge to quote Shockwave’s earlier statement about his continued mistrust being insulting. He highly doubted Shockwave would find the microscopic listening device he had placed under the table. Instead, he rose from the table in one swift, graceful movement, testing his legs with careful steps. His knee joints still felt strangely weak. 

After a few meters Soundwave stumbled slightly, easily managing to catch himself. He was genuinely surprised to look down and find the servo, which had been the cause of so many conflicting emotions during the past cycle, touching his arm right under the Decepticon symbol. The contact evoked a pleasant tingling that startled himself as much as it did Shockwave, who appeared rather confused by his own gesture. 

His optic continued to switch between Soundwave’s visor and where he was still touching him, but his tone was once again devoid of emotion.

“There seems to be some issues with the energy feedback in your legs. A common complication with this kind of surgery. Your self-repair will take care of it, no doubt.”

Soundwave nodded and turned to leave. Before he had even left the building, Shockwave received a request for an additional check-up in two vorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how much interaction we get between them in season 3, there is a high probability of more TFP Soundwave/Shockwave from me. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about my take on their character.

**Author's Note:**

> We haven't had a lot of scenes with Shockwave in the show, so I was mostly guessing with his characterization (with a lot of inspiration from his other incarnations, mostly Fall of Cybertron).
> 
> Many thanks for beta-reading, [accidentalzombi](http://accidentalzombi.livejournal.com/), you were a big help, as always. :)


End file.
